1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel bicycle storage system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle storage mount which, in combination with a U-hasp lock, forms a convenient and secure means to store a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycling is again enjoying a surge of popularity with many varieties of bicycle being popular, including racing, touring and mountain (trail) bicycles. One of the problems facing many bicyclists is that of finding a safe and/or convenient method of storing their bicycles when not in use. Conventional means for storing bicycles range from leaning a bicycle against a wall, to kickstands mounted on the bicycle, to racks in which one wheel of the bicycle is placed or to hooks from which the bicycle is hung.
Each of the above-mentioned conventional storage techniques suffers from one or more disadvantages including the fact that the stored bicycle may be occupying floor space which could otherwise be usefully employed, the difficulty in placing the bicycle in storage and removing it therefrom and, perhaps most importantly, the low degree of security which is available to prevent theft of the bicycle. As high performance bicycles may be very expensive, bicycle theft is becoming increasingly common and prior art storage techniques do not provide secure, efficient storage of bicycles.